se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Raúl Castro/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Raúl Castro.jpg| Cuban revolutionary leader Fidel Castro (C) hugs the then Chinese President Jiang Zemin (L) and waves goodbye together with his brother Raul Castro to Jiang Zemin at Varadero Airport in Matanzas, Cuba, on April 15, 2001. On that day, Jiang Zemin ended his three-day visit to Cuba. (Photo: sina.com) Hu Jintao - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente chino, Hu Jintao (I) estrecha la mano de Raúl Castro Ruz, presidente del Consejo de Estado y del Consejo de Ministros de Cuba, durante una ceremonia de bienvenida en el Gran Palacio del Pueblo en Beijing, capital de China, 5 de julio de 2012. (Foto: Xinhua / Yao Dawei) Raúl Castro - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping (L) and Cuban President Raul Castro attend a signing ceremony for bilateral documents in Havana, capital of Cuba, July 22, 2014. (Xinhua/Li Xueren) Japón * Ver Raúl Castro - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| El General de Ejército Raúl Castro Ruz, Presidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros, recibió al excelentísimo señor Yoshiro Mori, ex primer ministro de Japón. Foto: Estudios Revolución Raúl Castro - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El presidente de Cuba, Raúl Castro (der.) y el primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe durante un acto protocolar en La Habana. Foto: EFE Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Raúl Castro - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| El Primer Vicepresidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros, General de Ejército Raúl Castro Ruz, se entrevistó en horas de la mañana de ayer con el Honorable Señor Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, Presidente de la República de Indonesia. Granma Asia del Sur India * Ver Manmohan Singh - Raúl Castro.jpg| The Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh with the Vice President and the acting President of Cuba Mr. Raul Castro on sidelines the XIVth Non-Aligned Movement Summit at Havana, Cuba on September 15, 2006. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Irán * Ver Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Raúl Castro.jpg| Los presidentes de Cuba, Raúl Castro (i), e Irán, Mahmud Ahmadineyad (d), pasan revista, el miércoles, a las tropas formadas en el Palacio de la Revolución de La Habana (Cuba). Foto: EFE/Alejandro Ernesto Hassan Rouhani - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl y Hasan Rohani durante la firma del memorándum de entendimiento entre Cuba e Irán. (Foto: ACN) Asia Occidental Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Raúl Castro.jpg| Cuba's President Raul Castro (R) shakes hand with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas during a meeting at the Revolution Palace in Havana September 26, 2009. (Xinhua/Reuters Photo) Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Raúl Castro.jpg| El General de Ejército Raúl Castro Ruz (D), Presidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros de Cuba, sostuvo conversaciones oficiales con Bachar Al Assad, Presidente de la República Árabe Siria, en la sede del Consejo de Estado, en La Habana, Cuba, el 28 de junio de 2010..AIN FOTO/Ismael FRANCISCO/PRENSA LATINA Turquía * Ver Raúl Castro - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| El presidente turco Recep Tayyip Erdogan y su homólogo Raúl Castro en La Habana. (Foto: Presidencia de Turquía) Fuentes Categoría:Raúl Castro